Going Down
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Então, afinal, ela aceitara que naqueles dias pertencia a ele. Era óbvio que aceitaria, como negar depois de uma primeira vez? O veneno satisfazendo-a por completo, como nenhum jamais fizera.


Going Down.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1.<p>

A porta se abriu em um único rangido, fazendo-o estremecer de leve. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios no momento em que soube que a sua hora preferida do dia finalmente chegara. Sentou-se mais ereto na cama, seu corpo exclamava de desejo para vê-la entrar no quarto de fininho como sempre fazia. Seus olhos acompanhavam cada sombra que era projetada para dentro do quarto.

Então, afinal, ela aceitara que naqueles dias pertencia a ele. Era óbvio que aceitaria, como negar depois de uma primeira vez? O veneno satisfazendo-a por completo, como nenhum jamais fizera. Os momentos passados a sós eram os que ficavam cravados em sua mente nos dias seguintes.

Enfim entrou. Primeiro a perna desnuda. Sentiu seu peito inflar enquanto ansiava o próximo passo. Depois o tronco aparecendo, uma fina lingerie vermelha cobria alguns centímetros de pele. Barriga, braço, peito e finalmente o rosto com uma expressão tão maliciosa quanto o resto do corpo, que exalava vivacidade pura. Mordeu o lábio inferior tentando reprimir um sorriso. Era sua garota. Pelo menos por mais uma noite.

- Só não repare muito – pediu em um sussurro suplicante com a voz falhando. Draco revirou os olhos e tentou reprimir um riso.

- Granger, você pedirá sempre por isso? – Perguntou cruzando os braços na altura do peito. Não conseguia ver a expressão da mulher, mas supôs que estivesse sorrindo de lado.

- Enquanto você me analisar desse jeito eu pedirei.

- Então é melhor colocar uma venda nos meus olhos.

- Seria menos constrangedor.

- Mas eu não poderia apreciar o meu show.

Hermione não respondeu, apenas respirou fundo como todas as vezes que começaria aquilo. Draco estendeu a mão pegando um controle e fazendo uma música tocar. Sentiu um impulso de levantar da cama e arrastá-la para junto dele, mas refreou-se. Sabia que o melhor ainda estaria por vir. A morena virou-se lentamente, descendo de forma suave e provocante. Ajeitou-se na cama, desconfortavelmente. Ela olhou-o de forma terna e cheia de desejo. Seu dedo desceu da boca, contornando as curvas do lado do corpo até um pouco mais abaixo de sua coxa. Draco acompanhou com o olhar, apertando os dedos nas mãos.

A mulher fez um movimento suave, subindo enquanto deslizava as duas mãos até chegar ao seu cabelo e bagunçá-los com força. Jogou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, deixando o pescoço a mostra. Passou a mão nele enquanto dava um suspiro baixo. Draco pigarreou um pouco, ficando na ponta da cama. Hermione aproveitou a deixa para poder aproximar-se mais, com passos silenciosos e torturantes. O loiro olhou-a de baixo enquanto ela estendia as mãos e segurava com força seus cabelos. Empurrou a cabeça do homem para trás, sem a menor delicadeza. Aproximou-se de seu ouvido, sussurrando palavras que fizeram Draco pensar que fosse sair de si. Passou a língua lentamente no lóbulo de sua orelha, descendo para o pescoço e contornando sua mandíbula. Mordeu de leve sua pele acentuando a força a cada nova mordida em direção ao ombro. Quando as mãos de Draco apertaram suas coxas foi que largou dos cabelos do loiro e desceu as mãos arranhando todo o seu peito e sua barriga. Virou-se novamente, descendo até o chão fazendo Draco dar suspiros pela proximidade. A mão do homem aventurou-se para o corpo de Hermione, porém ela deu um sorriso sacana e se afastou, negando com o dedo o ato do loiro.

Andou pelo quarto sendo observada por Draco. Quando pareceu já ter cansado de fazer aquele pequeno show, saiu pela porta sem dizer nada. Draco ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto um riso tomava conta do ambiente. Revirou os olhos balançando a cabeça de forma divertida e levantou-se do seu lugar da platéia. Fez o mesmo caminho que Hermione fizera, sabendo que ao sair por aquela porta outro show lhe esperava.

A noite era uma criança.

* * *

><p>nb: nhaaa, não acredito que estou betando uma Dramione! Isso vai contra todos os meus princípios, Ciça! Mas tudo bem, todo mundo sabe que eu só entrei nessa porque a fic é meio pornô /triquenão/ Achei o cap muito bom, sério mesmo. Nem sei como você vai mesmo escrever uma fic assim, porque acho que eu nunca conseguiria, mas né. Você é diva *-* Estou esperando o segundo capítulo, ansiosa aqui *-*

n/a: olá, então, mais uma Dramione. Primeiro, nhaa, eu espero que gostem do capítulo. Foi inspirada numa música do Aerosmith essa Fanfic. A música se chama Going Down (Love In An Elevator). Vocês já entenderão o porquê… Gostaria de agradecer a minha betinha por aceitar ser a beta e a algumas pessoas que me inspiraram e me ajudaram a escrever o capítulo (thanks, poison). Beijos, Ciça. ;*


End file.
